erreur ou bénédiction
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Wufei et Duo se sont disputés, enervé par leur échange, Duo sort et rencontre une jeune femme...chapitre 3 et par conséquent le dernierup j'espère qu'il vous plaira(onna heera merci pour ton conseil)!
1. a présent

auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
E-mail : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi   
  
couple : Wufei&Duo ; Trowa&Quatre et Heero&Zechs  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi ! Ci pô zuste ! mais bon j'ai Ben et ces copains, alors ça me console ! ^^  
  
notes : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur, /.../ = passage ou Duo écrit dans son journal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~ERREUR OU BENEDICTION~_**  


  
  
  
  


**_CHAPITRE 1: A PRESENT._**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**POV DUO**  
  
Tiens c'est mon vieux journal, je l'ai cherché pendant 2 mois sans le trouver et maintenant il me tombe dans les bras. Bah, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit dedans... Je vais en avoir pour un bout de temps pour écrire tous ce qui s'est passé depuis ce moment là.  
  
**FIN POV.**  
  
/Il y a une dizaine d'années, j'étais fou amoureux d'un garçon : Chang Wufei. Quand j'y repense bien c'était l'homme de ma vie... Je me prends souvent à penser à lui... Moi Duo Maxwell le tombeur de ces dames/hommes, pense à l'homme qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir et qu'il n'aura jamais./  
  
_Sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Duo._  
  
-Papa, j'y vais à tout à l'heure.  
  
-Ne rentre pas trop tard !  
  
-T'inquiète ! Je serais là pour tes potes. _Lui dit un jeune garçon en entrant dans la chambre et lui faisant un gros bisou bien baveux et bien sonore, avant de s'enfuir et de faire claquer la porte pour montrer qu'il était parti.  
_  
/Cher journal je reprends, donc aujourd'hui, je sais revoir Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et bien évidemment Heero, mais lui je le vois presque tout le temps sauf quand il est en déplacement pour son job, comme depuis les deux dernier mois. Parcontre même si il sort avec Zechs je ne le vois presque jamais, on se parle souvent au téléphone mais l'on ne se voit jamais... J'suis tout excité !   
Mais il est hors de question que je reprenne là ou je me suis arrêté, avant ce jour là, avec Wufei !   
Et oui maintenant j'ai un fils, Ben Leia Maxwell ; et un travail "normal" dirons-nous, je suis mannequin pour un magazine de sport.  
Mais bon je te racontrais le reste de ma vie plus tard, parce que là il faut que j'aille faire les courses et que je range cette maison, et ça, ça va être la mission ! Mais bon l'ex pilote du Deathscyte n'a peur de rien ! Si j'ai peur du ménage !!!!!/  
  
_Quatre heures plus tard : _  
  
-C'est moi ! Dady j'suis rentré ! Waouh c'est vraiment notre maison ça ! Je savais même pas qu'on avait un porte manteau à cet endroit là !  
  
-Oui et bien p'ti champion évite de mettre du bordel, ils vont bientôt arriver et je veux que tous soit parfait !   
  
-Oki !   
  
-Et ta sortie, ça s'est bien passé ?  
  
-Ouais, enfin jusqu'à ce que sale type n'arrive !  
  
-Le fameux Jack ?  
  
-Exactement enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas je sais que ce type ne peut rien face à moi !   
  
-Ouais, ouais... ça va les chevilles ?  
  
-Bien sûr j'y peux rien si je suis le plus fort !   
  
-Tu sais surtout que Eve ne supporte pas les brutes dans son genre et tu en joues !  
  
-Et si t'allais t'occupé de ton dîner, Mr je sais tout ! _Puis Ben monta le grand escalier, direction sa chambre. Duo lui prit place dans son fauteuil de cuir noir et laissa ses pensées vagabonder._  
  
  
**POV DUO :**  
  
Dans 1H30 ils seront là. Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Quat-chan, Tro-chan, et Wufei... Wufei il y a 10 ans, juste avant la fin de la guerre on s'est disputé, j'avais draguer une subalterne de Zechs et ça ne t'avais pas plu du tout ! Je sais toujours pas pourquoi, enfin... Après notre dispute j'étais vraiment énervé, comment réagiriez vous si l'homme de votre vie vous disez que vous n'êtes qu'un salaud sans honneur jouant autant avec les femmes que les hommes. Alors je suis allé trainer dans un bar là j'y ai revu le major Nathalie Leia. On a discuté et on a fini dans sa chambre. 6 mois après, Heero, Quatre, Trowa et moi avons eu une nouvelle mission dans cette même base et quand Hee-chan et moi sommes passés devant les cellules, je l'ai revu, et j'ai constaté qu'elle était enceinte ! Si,si j'te jure !! Et j'ai appris par l'un des prisionners que OZ voulait l'executer pour trahison ! Je suis donc allé lui demander qui était le père de l'enfant, je voulais être sûr que ce n'était pas moi ! Mais j'ai eu un gros choc quand elle m'a dit qu'il était bien de moi ! A ce moment là j'étais completement perdu pied, je ne maitrisais plus rien. Puis Hee-chan est arrivé, ils nous a vue et il l'a menacé. Je lui est donc tout expliqué, et à ma grande stupéfaction il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit que ça irait et qu'il allait tous faire pour que j'arrive à voir cet enfant et donc qu'il allait je cite "mettre un terme à cette guerre pour que le fils de mon meilleur ami puisse vivre dans un monde de paix.", et là j'ai souri, je crois que c'était le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais fait, et Nathalie a souri à son tour ! Nous l'avons sorti de la base et amené avec nous, Trowa ne comprenait pas tous ce qui se passait, alors que Quatre lui, grâce à son empathie, n'eu aucun problème pour comprendre et je suis sûr qu'il a du en parler à Trowa mais j'ignore si Wufei le sait, car arriver à la planque que nous partagions tous les 4, Heero à tout préparer pour que Nathalie puisse avoir une nouvelle vie. 1 mois après la fin de la guerre, je suis parti et j'ai quitté les autres pour rejoindre Nathalie et notre enfant. Ce jour là j'ai embrassé Wufei, un baiser timide, juste un contact lèvre contre lèvre avant que je ne fuis par peur de sa réaction. Malheuresement une fois que j'eu rejoint Nathalie, elle m'annonca que le bébé était un garçon et qu'il naitrerait surement prématurément[euh ils doivent prévoir ça à leur époque, non?] et elle m'annonça aussi qu'elle avait une maladie génétique et qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas survivre à l'accouchement et que j'allais donc devoir élever mon fils tout seul, et ça m'a fait un de ces choc ! Puis le jour de l'accouchement arriva et elle me demanda avant de mourir d'appeler notre fils Ben. Ce que je fis, c'était la moindre des choses à mes yeux que je pouvais faire pour elle. C'est en parti à cause de moi qu'elle est morte !   
  
**FIN POV.**  
  
_Ding-Dong(_on sonne la porte, je précise au cas ou ! ^^)  
  
*Oh shit, fuckenthisdoor !!*_Pensa Duo alors qu'il était en train de sautiller un peu partout après s'être coincé le doigt dans la porte de la cuisine, qu'il avait voulu fermé, car elle était ouverte et donc bloquait le passage qui menait du salon à la porte d'entrée. Alors Ben décida d'aller ouvrir la porte à...  
_  
-Bonjour Messieurs. _Dit Ben avec un beau sourire acceuillant._  
  
-Bonjour, tu dois être Ben ?  
  
-Vi, waouh vos cheveux ils ont la couleur du soleil.  
  
-Tu trouves ! C'est bizarre ton père m'a dit la même chose il y a 11 ans  
  
-Entrez je vous en pris !   
  
-Merci.  
  
-Euh... Puis-je vous posez une question ?  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
-Comment vous vous apellez ?  
  
_Quatre ne pu que sourire en voyant le rouge sur les joues du jeune Maxwell._  
  
-Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner et voici Trowa Barton.  
  
-Et bin dit donc vous êtes encore plus musclé que mon papa !! _Trowa rougit un peu quand Ben tourna autour de lui pour le regarder de haut en bas et ce cacha derrière sa mèche. Son amant qui vit sa gène décida donc de changer de sujet.  
_  
-En parlant de Duo où est-il ?  
  
-Je suis là Quat-chan, j'arrive dès que j'aurais réussi à demonter cette porte... Voilà je suis là ! _Dit-il tout souriant._  
  
-Duo ! _Quatre sauta dans les bras de son ami et fut vite suivi par Trowa, qui les fit tomber à la renverse. Au même moment la sonnette retentit de nouveau_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
A SUIVRE_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. retrouvailles

auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
E-mail : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi   
  
couple : Wufei&Duo ; Trowa&Quatre et Heero&Zechs  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi ! Ci pô zuste ! mais bon j'ai Ben et ces copains, alors ça me console ! ^^  
  
notes : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur.  
  
  
  
**_Réponses aux reviews :_**  
  
  
**Yami-Rose1 :** Merci beaucoup pour la review. Comment Wufei réagira t-il en revoyant Duo ? question intéressante malheureusement la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le 3ème qui sera sûrement le dernier. Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as envoyé pour les autres fics. ^^  
  
  
**kim** : Merci pour la review et pour les encouragements. C'est vraiment gentil^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
       **_~ERREUR OU BENEDICTION~_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
       **CHAPITRE 2 : RETROUVAILLES.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Duo ! _Quatre sauta dans les bras de son ami et fut vite suivi par Trowa, qui les fit tomber à la renverse. Au même moment la sonnette retentit de nouveau._  
  
-Bonjour._ S'écria Ben aux nouveaux arrivants._  
  
-Bon...  
  
-Hee-chan chéri _dit Ben en l'entraînant vers l'intérieur,_ je serais toi je me dépêcherais parce que M. musclor et M. cheveux couleur soleil, et bah ils ont déjà mis Papa par terre ! _Heero et le jeune homme l'accompagnant regardèrent avec un léger sourire la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux._  
  
-L'assassin parfait assaillit par l'ange blond et le mur de silence, qui l'aurait cru !   
  
-C'est ça moque toi Zechsy et ... _Duo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le grand blond lui sauta dessus à son tour. Une fois relevé, Duo regarda Heero._  
  
-Heero chéri, tu n'as pas l'intention de me sauter dessus toi aussi, ne ? _Heero lui sourit puis le serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras._  
  
-Je suis content de te revoir Duo.  
  
-Mais moi aussi Hee-chan, moi aussi, 2 mois c'est long. Quatre, Trowa, Zech, je vous présente mon fils Ben Leia Maxwell. Ben, je te présente Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton et Milliardo Peacecraft plus communément appelé Zech.^^  
  
-Enchanté messieur mais... Euh... s'il y a Quatre, Trowa Zech et évidemment Hee-chan ; ça veut dire qu'il manque Chang Wufei, né tonton Hee-chan ? Est-ce qu'il va venir ?  
  
-Bien sur qu'il va venir, _Heero qui vit le triste regard de Duo ajouta_, il devrait arriver un peu en retard mais il sera là pour le dîner, rassure toi Ben il viendra ! _Termina Heero en souriant à Ben et regardant Duo._  
  
-Oui, bon et si on passait dans le salon. _Proposa Duo._  
  
_Dans le salon tous prirent place autour de la petite table basse de couleur ébène, sur le canapé et les deux fauteuils, l'entourant.  
  
_-Eh ! Hee-chan. _L'appela Ben en murmurant pour que personne ne l'entende._  
  
-Qui à t-il ? _Lui demanda Heero murmurant lui aussi._  
  
-Il faut qu'on case Wufei et daddy !  
  
- Il faut qu'on fasse quoi ?_ Demanda Heero surpris par cette demande._  
  
-Fais pas ton malin ! Je vous ai entendu parler la dernière fois dans la cuisine et je sais que daddy est toujours amoureux de lui, et je sais aussi qu'il ne veux pas remettre ça à cause de moi ! Mais moi ça me dérange pas que daddy soit gay ! ^^  
  
-Ben... _Heero qui ne savait pas quoi dire et qui savait que Quatre se doutait du sujet de la conversation le regarda et obtint un gros sourire. Ce qu'il interpréta comme voulant dire que Wufei ressentait lui aussi les même sentiments qu'à l'époque. _C'est d'accord. _Accepta Heero._  
  
  
_2 heures passèrent, durant lesquelles tous discutèrent de leur 10 ans de séparation, qui selon Duo n'était pas vraiment une séparation car ils se parlaient tous par téléphone ou autres moyens de communication. Mais le sujet axiale de la discussion rester_ _comme même le prochain mariage de Zechs et Heero, après 9 ans et demi de vie commune. Sujet qui emmena cette réflexion, _"Et bien pas trop tôt tous les deux, depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble ! Mais enfin bon Quatre et Trowa ont l'intention de vous battre alors... Et si vous vous mariez tous les quatre en même temps ! Ouais un double mariage se serait génial."_, de la part de Duo, qui mis mal à l'aise les concernés, ayant eux aussi pensés a cette possibilité. Ce fut sur cette phrase de Duo que la sonnette retentit. Ben et Heero allèrent donc ouvrir, voyant que Duo était trop occupé à faire rougir Trowa et Quatre pour se rendre compte qu'on sonnait à sa porte._  
  
-Bonjour tu dois être Chang Wufei, ne ? _Demanda Ben à la personne se trouvant sur le seuil de la porte._  
  
-Euh... oui et toi ? _Demanda le chinois ne s'attendant pas trop à voir un enfant lui ouvrir._  
  
-Je suis Ben Leia Maxwell. _Lui répondit le jeune garçon un sourire magnifique aux lèvres._  
  
-Ben... Leia... Maxwell... _face au trouble qui l'assaillait Wufei décida de s'adresser à la personne derrière l'enfant._ Yui, tu m'explique ?  
  
-Et si on commençait par bonsoir !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
            **_A suivre..._**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà j'espère que ce chap vous a plu ! Je sais qu'il est pas très long mais comme ça, ça me permet de le couper là où il faut et en plus de le mettre plus rapidement. Voilà bisous à tous en vous souhaitant une bonne année un peu en retard je sais mais bon ^_^. (et review please)  
  
  
  
  



	3. au complet et à jamais

auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
E-mail : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi   
  
couple : Wufei&Duo ; Trowa&Quatre et Heero&Zechs  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi ! Ci pô zuste ! mais bon j'ai Ben et ces copains, alors ça me console ! ^^  
  
notes : *...* = pensées des persos, _paroles du narrateur_.***************changement de lieu et (intervention de moi)  
  
  
  
**_Réponses aux reviews :_**  
  
  
  
  
**_kim _**: **_Merci pour la review et pour les encouragements. C'est vraiment gentil^_^_**  
  
**_Ma jue namour copine de moi _**: **_merci pour les compliments ma chérie^^ j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chap et la fic en entier ce coup-ci et que t'appréciera. Bon pas trop de chose à te dire car je t'ai remercié en cours alors voilà mici à toi ip4 ! lol ! (pardon c'était plus fort que moi)_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~ERREUR ou BENEDICTION~_**  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**_CHAPITRE 3 : AU COMPLET et à TOUS JAMAIS._**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Je suis Ben Leia Maxwell. _Lui répondit le jeune garçon un sourire magnifique aux lèvres._  
  
-Ben... Leia... Maxwell... _face au trouble qui l'assaillait Wufei décida de s'adresser à la personne derrière l'enfant. Yui tu m'expliques ?_  
  
-Et si on commençait par bonsoir ?  
  
-Hein, euh... oui excuse moi. Bonsoir Heero !  
  
-Bonsoir Wufei, _dit Heero un léger sourire aux lèvres devant le trouble de son ami_, Ben, il commence à faire froid va rejoindre les autres, il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid. On arrive tout de suite.  
  
-Vi, d'accord tonton Hee-chan ! _Ben fit un dernier sourire à Wufei et rentra à l'intérieur rejoindre son père et les autres._  
  
-Heero... il a... dit... Leia... Maxwell... ce n'est pas la Leia à laquelle je pense ?  
  
-Wufei, il y a 10 ans, après ta dispute avec Duo, il a rencontré la jeune officière d'OZ, Nathalie Leia, dans un bar. Ils ont bu tous les deux et on finit dans un lit. Six mois après, et donc un mois avant la fin de la guerre, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et moi avions une mission dans la base où vous vous étiez infiltré et donc là où ils s'étaient rencontrer. Elle était enfermée par OZ pour traitrise parce qu'elle était enceinte, et avait refusé de divulguer le nom du père.  
  
-Duo...  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et bien, moi qui espérait dévoiler mes sentiments à Duo maintenant que j'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé !  
  
-Quoi ? Wufei ça ne change rien Duo est toujours fou amoureux de toi !  
  
-Mais il a un fils désormais et...  
  
-Qui ne veux que voir son père heureux et qui sait parfaitement que ça ne sera qu'avec toi !  
  
-Heero... fréquenter Zechs t'as fait changer ! _Dit Wufei en souriant._  
  
-Oui, mais en mieux ! _Lui répondit Heero en lui rendant son sourire._  
  
-Beaucoup mieux !  
  
-Dans ce cas, si on entrait !  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas tous se passera bien ! _Lui dit Heero en posant une main sur son épaule pendant que l'autre tournait la poignée de la porte d'entrée afin de l'ouvrir._  
  
-J'espère que tu as raison. _Acquiesça t-il en entrant.  
_  
  
_Dans le salon_  
  
  
-Wufei... _prononça Duo ne sachant pas trop comment réagir._  
*Oh mon dieu il est là... c'est lui... j'arriverai jamais à tenir le coup... au my god I wonna blow a fuse [1]*  
  
-Bonjour Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Zechs.  
  
-Wufei ça fait si longtemps ! _Le salua Quatre sans oublier de sauter au coup de son ami chinois._  
  
-Si l'un de vous me saute a nouveau dessus, il signe son arrêt de mort ! _Leur fît Wufei en les regardant un par un, mais passant nettement plus vite sur Duo pour ne pas avoir a croiser son regard.  
_  
-Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas changer Wufei !  
  
-Ravi de voir que tu as retrouver ta langue Barton !  
_Puis ils se sourirent mutuellement. En ces quelques échange ils s'étaient retrouver comme avant.  
_  
-Dit father ci quand qu'on mange ?  
  
-Et bien maintenant, si vous êtes tous d'accord ?  
_Zechs et Heero hochèrent positivement de la tête et Trowa et Quatre confirmèrent eux aussi.  
_  
-Wufei ? Demanda Duo un peu hésitant.  
  
-Je meurs de faim !  
  
-Dans ce cas tout le monde à table. Ben..._ l'appela Duo en tournant autour de lui et ne le trouvant pas._  
  
-Je suis à table, vous venez ?  
  
-On arrive champion.  
  
-Viiii, paske moi z'ai faim !^^  
  
_Le dîner se passa extrêmement bien. Entre leurs nombreuses discussions le "oh tu m'avais pas dis ça P'pa !" et surtout les nombreux regards que Duo et Wufei se lançaient mais sans presque jamais se croiser et quand l'inévitable arriva ils rougirent tous deux et furent tout à coup très mal à l'aise. A la fin du dîner Quatre aida Duo à débarrasser la table, Ben joua avec Zechs à la X-box, (perso j'aime pas les jeux vidéo mais j'ai vu la pub à la télé alors j'ai choisi la X-box), sous le regard de Trowa et du soldat parfait. Quant à Wufei il sortit pour prendre l'air dans le jardin et pris place sur la balançoire qui s'y trouvait, balançoire se trouvant juste devant la fenêtre de la cuisine où se trouvait Duo et Quatre.  
_  
-Duo... Va le voir, tu en meures d'envie.  
  
-Tu rigoles, il est distant avec moi et essaye d'éviter de parler avec Ben ou avec moi. J'aurais du me douter que ça se passerais comme ça ! (t'as vu onna Heera j'ai suivi ton conseil^^)  
  
-Duo... Wufei vient juste d'apprendre que tu avais un fils et une vie comblée sans lui, c'est normal qu'il soit un peu perdu mais il t'aime, ça tu peux me croire seulement il est un peu déboussolé, beaucoup de questions tournent dans sa tête et il se demande entre autre si oui ou non tu avais des sentiments pour la mère de Ben. Il a besoin d'être rassurer et ça se comprend, non ?  
  
-Ouais. Tu as sûrement raison ! Je vais aller le voir.  
  
*Ouf je n'arrivais plus à supporter la tristesse qu'il ressentait !* _pensa Quatre._  
  
  
*************************  
  
**_POV Wufei_**  
  
-Wufei, que fait tu là, tout seul ?  
  
*Ah non Duo pas ça ! Pas ce regard auquel je ne peux pas résister ! Si j'ai essayé de t'éviter jusqu'à maintenant il y avait une raison ! et voilà que tu t'assoies à coté de moi ! Par Nataku comme tu es beau à la lueur de la lune ! Yui a dit que tout se passerais bien, mais j'ai pas réussi à te faire face. J'ai déjà trop fuit dans ma vie mais cette fois çi je ne fuirais pas ! Je veux être heureux, être heureux avec toi ! Finis les doutes et les craintes, je t'aime Duo, si tu savais à quel point !*  
  
-Je regardais la lune, elle est belle ce soir tu ne trouves pas ?_ Lui dit Wufei en le fixant droit dans les yeux._  
  
-Très belle, mais dit moi, depuis quand t'intéresses tu à la lune, toi ? _Lui demanda Duo en se maudissant d'avoir posé cette question et d'être aussi stressé face à Wufei. Wufei, lui, vit la gêne et la colère qui passa dans les yeux de l'amour de sa vie et esquissa un sourire._  
  
-Depuis que nous nous sommes disputés, ce jour-là. Quand je suis sorti pour te demander pardon, tu étais déjà loin, alors je suis resté à observer la lune pendant un moment.  
  
-Wu...  
  
-Chut... je regrette de mettre emporté ce jour-là, juste parce que j'étais jaloux.  
  
-Jaloux ? _Répéta Duo._  
  
-Oui, quand je t'ai vu draguer le lieutenant Leia, j'ai été pris d'une forte jalousie parce que j'aurais voulu être à sa place. Duo je suis désolé d'avoir été faible à ce point !   
  
-C'est moi qui m'excuse car si je l'ai draguée c'était juste parce que je croyais que je ne t'aurais jamais ! Je t'aime Wufei et je t'aimerais toujours, mais je ne regrette absolument pas, parce que maintenant j'ai un fils adorable.  
  
-Oui, j'en ai eu un vague aperçu.  
  
-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?  
  
-_Wufei hocha de la tête en un signe négatif._ Qu'est il arrivé au lieutenant Leia ?  
  
-Elle est morte après l'accouchement.  
  
-Je vois et Ben à quel âge ?  
  
-Il aura dix ans dans un mois.  
  
-Pas un peu trop grand pour son âge ?  
  
-Wuffy t'es entrain de dire que mon fils est difforme là ?   
  
-Non, pas du tout, je trouve même qu'il te ressemble, même un chouilla trop ! _dit Wufei en serrant son chéri dans ses bras._  
  
-Je préfère, Wufei puis-je te demander quelque chose ?  
  
-Bien sûr  
  
-Embrasse-moi !  
  
-Ca tu n'auras pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! _Puis ils s'embrassèrent pour la deuxième fois. Mais cette fois ce fut un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux que le premier !_  
  
-Je commence à avoir froid, on entre ? _Demanda Duo à son chéri^^  
_  
-Hn.  
  
**************************  
  
_Ils ouvrirent la porte du doux logis de Duo (je suis fatigué de taper ça ce voit non ? lol). Et entendirent Ben rire au éclat en se vantant d'avoir réussi à battre 3 des G-boys et Zechs et criant que la prochaine fois ce sera Wufei qu'il battra, comme ça il aura battu tous les G-boys ! ^^_  
  
-Euh... Duo je devrais avoir peur de l'affronter à son jeu vidéo ?  
  
-Oui ! Il me bat moi-même tout le temps ! _lui dit son amant avec un gros sourire. Et soudain Wufei s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine._  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Oui, Wufinous chéri namour de moi ?  
  
-_Wufei ne releva pas le surnom et continua_. Qu'est il arriver à la porte de la cuisine ?  
  
-Oh, je me suis coincé le doigt juste quand Quatre et Trowa sont arrivés, alors je l'ai démontée, pourquoi^^ ?  
  
-Je vois non pour rien ! _Lui dit Wufei en l'embrassant puis Ben leur sauta dessus et menaça Wufei que si jamais il faisait souffrir son papa chéri, il aurait une mort lente et douloureuse. Et les félicita d'un gros bisou chacun._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_FIN_**  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
[1] "je vais péter un plomb" ! Et oui j'ai appris un nouveau truc en anglais aujourd'hui ! Faut croire que mon prof est pas si pourrit que ça et qu'il sert comme même à quelque chose finalement !  
  
  
  
  
  
Et voilà c'est fini ! J'ai vaincu cette fic. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un piti mot, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une review même si c'est une critique je ne pourrais que m'améliorer ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
